Zaptor
Zaptor is an Electroids Mixel. Description A highly charged adrenaline junky, totally up for anything. His body is like a living lightning rod, which makes him able to store and release massive blasts of energy from within. Unfortunately, he’s always giving his friends sunburn with his blinding outbursts. Zaptor lives high up in the Mixel Mountains with the other Electroids. Personality Zaptor is a very quirky Electroid. He loves to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, which can also blind him from the feelings of others. He cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Apperance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each side of his face and a pronounced jaw with three teeth that point upwards. On the top of his head is a lightning rod with discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on the top. His arms are fairly short and slender, and are golden in color. His hands are also gold and are pincers. A grey band is on the top of them. His legs are fairly long and are bowed. He has a grey band on the bottom of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two golden toes on each of them. He has a vaguely Austrian accent when he speaks. Background Cookironi Zaptor is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one. After he zapped Vulk, he saw the Cragsters max. He ran away from the max who was pushed Teslo and Volectro to create the Electroids max. The max fight over the other maxes. They de-max and a dizzy Zorch sat on the last cookironi. Then they see a Nixel with another box of cookironis a chase after it. Electrorock Zaptor is seen with the other Electroids holding Krader captive. Later, he participates in a dance contest against the Cragsters. Pothole Zaptor and Vulk tell jokes to each other, until they find a pothole. An irritated Zaptor rants about potholes and how dangerous they are, so he and Vulk decide to mix to get rid of the pothole...and end up taking the city with it. Changing a Lightbulb Zaptor and his Electroid siblings have to find something to fix a lightbulb. His first hamlogna sandwich quote was said in this episode. Wrong Colors Although he does not appear in this episode, he is mentioned by Shuff in confusion and anger when Shuff finds a Hamlogna sandwich instead of the Cubit that he and Volectro needed. Zaptor probably swapped the Cubit with the sandwich at sometime before the episode. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Zaptor loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, of course. He loved them so much he pulled a lever to speed things up. Tentro and Lunk couldn't keep up, so they mixed to fix things. Then, there was a pile of hamlogna sandwiches. Zaptor wanted to eat them all, but Jawg got there first. Elevator Zaptor is another attendant to Balk's birthday party. Mixed Up In "Epic Comedy Adventure", Zaptor stands by the picnic table. When the Flain/Teslo Mix comments on his Hamlogna sandwich-eating skills, he denies that he's eating any (as he slowly grabs one and eats it in one bite, while others look on unimpressed). He later succumbs to his addiction and eats all of the sandwiches. When Teslo and Volectro realize this (with him growing nervous and denying the entire thing), they grow angry at him, to the point that Volectro claims to the rest of the Mixels that Zaptor ruined the festival, making him grow ashamed. He is later zombified along with the other Mixels, only to be turned back to normal with the help of the Rainbow Cubits. In "Murp Romp", he is enjoying a picnic with Flain, Lunk, and Chomly. He comments on how calm Mixel Park is, but is subsequently blasted back by a puff of magic from the Wiztastics. After Magnifo advertises their latest show, he merely stares at them unimpressed. Relationships Other Electroids Zaptor is friends with the other Electroids. In the episode Cookironi, he was running from the Cragster Max, but Teslo and Volectro helped save him with another Cubit. However, he often exasperates and annoys his Electroid brethren fairly easily, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb, where Teslo silently grows annoyed at his suggestion on whether a Hamlogna sandwich would help fix the broken lightbulb problem, and in Mixed Up, where Teslo and Volectro grow angry and upset at him for eating all of the Hamlogna sandwiches at the Mix Festival. Infernites He is best friends with Vulk. But it is unknown why he zapped him in Cookironi (Episode) because they are best friends. He also seems to be friends with Flain as they had a picnic together with Lunk and Chomly in Mixed Up. It is unknown what he thinks of Zorch. Cragsters Neutral so far. Frosticons He appears to be friends with Lunk as them two, along with Flain and Chomly had a picnic in Mixed Up. He is neutral with Flurr and Slumbo. Fang Gang He appears to be friends with Chomly as they had a picnic with Lunk and Flain in Mixed Up. The rest is neutral. Flexers Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Zaptor may be bored of the Wiztastics shows, as seen in Mixed Up. Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Zaptor was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41507 and contains 61 pieces. Zaptor's in-booklet code is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination on the words "zap" and "raptor". *He and Vulk are best friends. *He likes to tell jokes. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. * He appeared in 8 episodes so far. His absences were Coconapple, Hot Lava Shower, Nixels, Murp, Mailman, Rockball, Wrong Colors (mentioned only), Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *His favorite food is Hamlogna Sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *Potholes irritate him. *He hates harm towards the environment. * He gets electrocuted more often than the other Electroids. *He is usually the one with a Hamlogna Sandwich or two in his possession. *He is one of the tallest Mixels. * His lightning rod is a highly dangerous weapon. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. * He is the strongest of the Electroids. * Both he and Volectro appear the be afraid of the dark. * His lightning rod is somewhat flexible and can bend down when he's upset. * His tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. Gallery Set Zaptor 2.jpg Zaptor.jpg Zaptor Bag.jpg 304px-Zaptorprelim.jpg|Zaptor's prototype set AniZapt.PNG ZaptorPic.jpg JangBricksZaptor.png Artwork Teslo Vulk Mix.jpg Pothole.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Electron Dance Party.png|Electrock Dance Party! Zaptor Bio.jpg|On mobile website Will this help.jpg|Hey! I found a hamlogna sandwich! When Will We Ever Need to Know That.jpg ElectroidClass.jpg UhHamlogna.jpg|Sandwiches? Happy Zappy.jpg Slow Fast.jpg HAMLOGNA.jpg|Hamlogna sandwich! Hamlogna....png|Hamlogna... COOKIRONI.jpg Cookironi_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png Ouch ixels.jpg Buddies.jpg We fixed it!.jpg Zaptor land.jpg Mixels wiki nice image.jpg Image3.jpg Zaptor Shock.png|Zaptor while he is shocked. Zaptor Evil.png ZaptorCute.png dat zaptor tho.png Run Zaptor!.png EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png Im just gonna eat all of this thank you.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png Itseemslikeourlilbuddyzaptorhere.png I dont know....png|I don't know.... Yeah! Like....png Dafuq.png MYHEAD.png|Zaptor when unmixable Zaptor Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio YayCookironi.jpg|Zaptor holding a Cookironi MagnifoVision.png FrontZaptor.png SideZaptor.png zaptor_thumb_0.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Zaptor Icon.png Ya better run.png AAAAAAAAA.png Giant.png Electricshock.png ZaptorBlast.jpg Funny zaptor.png Mix it to fix it.png Yeah!.png Why.png WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HERE.png Upside down.png EVERY MIXEL.png EVEN YOU.png Walk.png Creepy Zaptor and Vulk.png Dont take any wooden nixels!.png SErIoUs_HaZaRd.png Hamlogna!.jpg Eyayayayaeb.jpg PARTY!.png MajorNixels drawings.png And For I.png Mixels_volume_1.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Vulktor.jpg|With Vulk Zapmo.jpg|With Seismo Holy shit.png|With Kraw Murps Murp 2.png|With Shuff 121px-Seitor_Sticker.png|With Seismo LEGO Mixes FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Flain ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Seismo TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps VulkZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ShuffZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Shuff Shufftor 2.jpg|With Krader (Note: That is not Shuff and Zaptor Murp, It's a Krader and Zaptor Murp.) Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Underbite Category:Two toes Category:Secondary Members Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Yellow Category:Series 1 Category:Under bite Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches